


Bowling With Bats

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Joker likes to go bowling, and he has his own personal bowling alley... Owned by Bruce Wayne





	Bowling With Bats

I stand here, bowling, against no one but myself. My henchmen and Harley don’t even know I come here. It’s a nice enough place. Someone still pays the electricity because I can turn on the black lights when I come in here so I can cosmic bowl. If anyone else uses it, I don’t know when because it is always empty and not open for business. I probably look really scary under the black light with my stark white skin and bright green hair. It’s ok though, there is no one here to scare. Just me and some mice crawling around trying to find some food.   
I’ve been coming here for a few months now and it’s quiet, other than the ball hitting the pins. It’s a good place to come think about plans and just to get away from life for a few hours a week. It takes a lot to make plans and carry them out, on top of escaping jail and Bats, so I need to break.  
I love the silence, and then the sound of the ball rolling down and striking the pins. When I even hit the pins. I’ve improved a lot though since I started. I kept getting gutters when I started. Being from the gutter it’s not a big deal to me.   
My first game of the night ends with 107. The next one I’ll do better.  
I roll the ball down the lane, good. I got 7. The other 3 are next to each other. I’m sure I can get a spare.  
As I’m about to roll the ball again, I hear a noise behind me and the ball ends up in the gutter. I finally see Bats behind me.   
“Don’t you know it’s rude to bother a man when he’s bowling, Bats?”  
“I didn’t know you were one for bowling,” Batman replies.  
“Well, I am. So if you’ll leave me be, that would be wonderful.”  
“You are trespassing on someone’s property, you shouldn’t be here.” Batman replies.  
“No one’s ever here, it seems abandoned. My kind of place.”  
“It’s owned by Bruce Wayne. He comes here sometimes to bowl.” Batman says.

“Well I’ve never run into him, but if I do I’ll be sure to thank him for having such shitty locks.”  
“Well, for once you aren’t busy robbing or murdering. Mind if I join you?” Batman asks.  
I am surprised he isn’t planning on taking me in. It would be nice to have an opponent to practice my skills against.  
“Sure Bats. If I win, you won’t bother me for a week. If you win, I won’t commit any crime for a week.”  
“Whatever you say, but I will win and I can’t see you going a whole week without crime.”   
We start our game, and I am shocked at how good he is.   
“Do you have a bowling lane in the batcave? You can’t be this good.”   
“I’ve been playing for years.” The game continues.  
By the end he has 245. I have 120.  
“Well Bats, I’ll try to not commit a crime for a week. But I can’t promise anything and I can’t control Harley.”  
“I know. Thanks for the game. Want to play again next week?” Batman asks.  
Surprised, I say, “Sure. Next week, same place and time?”   
And that is how Batman and I started our weekly bowling. Once, a few months later, I did finally run into Bruce Wayne. It was a different day than Bats and my bowling day. I thought about robbing him, but I had been using his alley for a while. We talked a bit and he started his own game a few lanes away. His bowling reminds me of Bats’. He even picked the same ball as Bats. I wonder the connection, but I figure it’s more fun to torture and bowl Bats then to find out identities, so I just bowl away.


End file.
